1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a construction for interlocking or coupling handrails with brackets of a balustrade mounted on a parapet or the like.
2. Prior Art
Various prior art attempts have been known in the art of balustrades for interlocking handrails with brackets which are mounted on a barrier such as a parapet and which support thereon the handrail. One such attempt was to utilize screws for securing these balustrade components together. However, this prior art attempt involved time-consuming drilling operations to form screw-inserting holes in the handrail precisely in registry with the positions at which the brackets are to be located. This attempt was furthermore disadvantageous in that handrail-securing operation is relatively time-consuming and tedious, and the handrail and brackets held together by the screws are susceptible to internal stresses developed therein when subjected to deformation such as thermal expansion or contraction. Another prior art attempt was to secure these balustrade parts together by welding, but was also found disadvantageous due to its complicated assembling operation and poor appearance of the resulting balustrades.